


Exposed!!! On Ice

by everyone_ships_victuri



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Chris does a Viktor impression, Humor, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, Phichit is a blessing, Yurio is offended, Yuuri being exposed, otabek is a dad friend, viktor and Yuuri were making out in the bathroom okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone_ships_victuri/pseuds/everyone_ships_victuri
Summary: Yuuri leaves his phone at the table, so really it was all his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for Yuuri being exposed.

It was his fault for leaving it at the table, really. How could someone resist looking through their best friends abandoned phone for blackmail, especially when that someone was Phichit. 

 

“Guys!” Phichit exclaimed upon the realization that Yuuri had left his phone when he excused himself to the bathroom. All of the other skaters looked up from their dinners at him curiously. “Guys, you won't believe our luck. Yuuri left his phone!”

 

“Who cares?” Yuri sighed, uninterested. 

 

“Who cares?” Chris replied, leaning forward excitedly. “I care. Let's go through it and find embarrassing pictures! Maybe we’ll find out some secrets.” His smirk was suggesting and earned an eye roll from Viktor across the table. 

 

“You guys can look all you want, I'm sure nothing is on there. Where is Yuuri anyway? He's been gone for a while.” Viktor looked thoughtful for a moment, before telling the group of skaters, who were currently scrolling through Yuuri’s many pictures of Viktor and Makkachin, that he was going to check on Yuuri and walked off. 

 

“Well,” Chris took the phone away from Phichit with a mischievous look. “Now that Viktor’s gone we can get to the good stuff.”

 

“Good stuff?” Otabek questioned, beginning to grow a little curious. 

 

Phichit nodded, his expression matching Chris’s. “Yuuri and Viktor’s texts.” 

 

Otabek shifted uncomfortably. “Don't you think that's invading their privacy a little?”

 

Chris was laughing uncontrollably while looking at something the others couldn't see on Yuuri’s phone. “Oh, but Otabek, then I would be missing out on this.” He cleared his throat and spoke in the best Viktor impression he could manage. Of course, he, more or less, ended up sounding something like Gru from despicable me. 

 

“Oh Yuuri~ you are such a good boy for me. I wish I could be there to-“

 

“Is this going to be appropriate for children to hear?” Otabek questioned, shooting a concerned look at Yuri. 

 

“Of course not. But wait, it gets better. Who can do the best Yuuri impression?”

 

Phichit snatched the phone and skimmed the text quickly before speaking in a slightly offensive Japanese accent. “Daddy please, I need you to-“

 

“Really,” Otabek interrupted again. “Children. Are. Present.” 

 

“Oh lighten up, Otabek. Go on Phichit, you aren't to the best part.” Chris said, between his uncontrollable laughter. 

 

“No really, please. I don't want to hear this,” Yuri says with a disgusted expression. He shoots an angry glare at Otabek “And NOT because I'm a child.” 

 

“No wait, this is golden. Yuuri just interrupted their fun little chat to ask what Viktor thought of the Mandela effect. Who does that?” Phichit had joined Chris in laughing, drawing much attention to their table. “Apparently Viktor is getting really angry about it because he thinks it's stupid. Wait, I think they are back at it again. Chris, read this in your Russian accent!” Phichit handed the phone back to Chris, who read the next text with a smirk. 

 

“Is that any way to talk to your Daddy, little one?” 

 

The giggles were interrupted by an inhuman noise behind them as they all turned to see Viktor and Yuuri standing there. Yuuri blushing and stammering, while Viktor had his arm around his fiancé and a knowing smile on his face.

 

“Well come on, baby boy, let's finish up before our food gets cold.” Viktor knew exactly what he was doing to Yuuri and everyone else knew it too. Yuuri fell down in his seat next to Viktor, who took Yuuri’s hand in his own. 

 

They all sat in a thick silence for several moments before Yuuri finally spoke up. 

 

“May I please have my phone back, Phichit?”

 

“Yes, Phichit, I would appreciate it if you gave his phone back.” He grinned at their friends around the table, who had varying degrees of horror on their faces. “How else is Yuuri supposed to text his daddy without it?” 

 

It was at this moment exactly that Yuuri decided he hated his friends and his fiancé, and it was, also, at this moment that Phichit decided invading other’s privacy was ALWAYS the best policy.


End file.
